


Into the Forest

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, But it happens before the fic starts, Character Death, Gen, Werewolves Are Not Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Stiles meets a wolf when he goes for walks in the forest.  That wolf may hold a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Character Death is Scott. Read the fic to find out what happens. 
> 
> The story is short. And ends a little abruptly because I couldn't figure out a way to end it. 
> 
> Prompt is the forest.

Stiles wanders through the forest, wondering if he’ll run into the wolf that stalks him every time he goes for a walk. He sighs and keeps following the path. He’d been scared the first time he’d seen the wolf, sure it was about to eat him. But the wolf had just followed him, then he wandered off when Stiles went back to his car. The second time, he’d brought some food for the wolf. The third and fourth time, the wolf had let him pet him and walked by his side. This is the fifth time he’s come to the forest since he’d met the wolf and he only hoped the wolf would be there.

He goes to the clearing where he’d first seen the wolf and sits down to wait. The big black wolf is beautiful and Stiles feels like he has a friend for the first time in years. Every since his junior year, when he and Scott were sixteen and Scott had had an asthma attack here in this very same forest. Now Stiles is twenty-three and Scott’s been gone for seven years. Stiles was always the outcast in high school, more so after his best friend died. 

Even at college, he’d had no friends. He’d always heard, growing up, that geeks in high school would have it made in college, but Stiles didn’t seem to be one of those. He’d graduated, gotten his teaching degree, and come back to Beacon Hills to teach and he was still an outcast. Everywhere he went, he was an outcast. Until he’d come into the forest. His original plan was to get lost in the forest and just... disappear. That had been until he’d run into the wolf. Something about the wolf had made him change his mind-- whether it was because he was scared or the wolf had spoken to something in him. 

He sits there for half an hour, looking around for the wolf. When he nears an hour of sitting in the forest, Stiles gets to his feet and wraps his arms around his waist. Now apparently, he’s lost the last of his friends. He turns on his heel, heading for his car. 

He climbs behind the wheel and starts the engine, sighing. He’d wanted so badly to have something to hold on to, but he should’ve known he couldn’t have a wolf for a friend. He’d been stupid to think that the wolf actually cared about him. He pulls out of the parking lot, swearing when the wolf jumps in front of his car. He slams on the breaks, but feels the crunch of the front end hitting the wolf. He hops out, barely remembering to put the car in park, and runs around the front end. He winces when he sees the wolf crumped on its side. “Oh... I’m so sorry, boy. You scared me. I couldn’t stop.” He pets the wolf gently, lifting it’s head into his lap. From what he can tell, the animal won’t survive this, but he has to try to get it to Deaton’s. 

He lifts the wolf, grunting under the pressure as he carries it to the back seat. “Hold on, boy. I’m gonna get you to the vet and hopefully, he’ll be able to help you.” 

He settles the wolf in the back seat and drives like crazy to the vet’s office. “Deaton?” He calls out as he walks into the office. “Deaton, please! I hit him! He’s hurt!” 

Deaton comes out, takes in the scene and nods. “Bring him back, Stiles,” he says. Stiles does, setting the wolf on the table. “When did you make friends with a wolf?” 

“A few days ago. I was walking in the woods. Anyhow, today I went for a walk and when I was pulling out of the parking lot, the wolf jumped in front of me. I tried to stop, but... I hit him and please, Deaton, make him better.” 

Deaton nods and moves to the wolf. He raises an eyebrow and sighs. “Oh, Derek, what have you gotten yourself into?” 

“His name is Derek?” 

“Yes.” Deaton looks at Stiles, then down at the wolf who whines a little. “Stiles, I’m going to tell you something that you can’t tell anyone else.” Deaton walks to the door and closes and locks it. “Do you swear that you will keep it to yourself?” 

“Yes. Of course, but what does this have to do with the wolf?” 

“Derek is a werewolf. He’s a member of the Hale family.” 

“The family who... But I thought everyone died?” 

“Derek survived. He’s the only one. But when the fire burned down the house, Derek was outside in the woods. We don’t really know why, because he’s been a wolf since and he refuses to turn back to his human shape. Now, he can heal himself, within a short time, but he has to want to do it.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow; he’s not sure he believes that werewolves exist, but he wants to help the wolf. “What can I do?” 

“Give him a reason to change back. I’ll be right back. I have some medicine that may help his pain.”

Stiles nods and moves over to the table. He puts his hands on the wolf’s flank and pats him. “Uh. Hey Derek. Well, I finally know your name. Maybe. If Deaton isn’t absolutely insane. So, if you’re really a werewolf, uh, can you prove it? Become a human again?” 

The wolf whines and Stiles sighs, looking away. He feels something shift under his hand and then, instead of warm fur, he’s feeling warm flesh. He looks back and his eyes widen. “Oh my God!” 

Derek shudders, sitting up. “Ow. Sorry I jumped in front of your car.” 

“I... You.... Oh my God!” Stiles can only stare at the man in front of him.

Derek rolls his shoulder and looks over when Deaton comes in. “Thanks.”

“You should probably go with Stiles to his place. He can help you until you’re back on your feet.”

Stiles swallows hard. “I... Oh. My. God.” 

Derek chuckles. “You like saying that, don’t you?” 

Stiles shakes his head. “What... I...” He falls silent, only able to stare at the now human in front of him. “I... Yeah. You can come to my place. I’ll. I don’t know. You can stay with me.” 

Derek nods. “I’d appreciate it. The forest is fine when I’m a wolf, but it’s probably not that comfortable when I’m human. “

“Probably not.” Stiles licks his lips. “Sorry about running you over.” 

“My fault for jumping in front of your car. I was trying to catch you before you left. I enjoy being with you.”

Stiles smiles and looks at Derek. “You don’t have clothes.” 

“I have some scrubs you can borrow,” Deaton says. “Let me go grab them.”

Derek nods and smiles at Stiles. “Once I’m dressed, we can get going.”


End file.
